The Black and White Promenade
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: The band is invited to go attend a promenade! But the band is FAR from 'normal', so how will they manage being around a bunch of 'normal' people? Future M2 and sexiness.
1. Invitation

**So many ideas, so little time D: I know I still have to update a lot of stories, and I keep adding to the list, but just hang in there until I get to those. I hope to try to update one story before I'm forced to go to bed XD**

* * *

It is known that Gorillaz isn't your everyday band. Consisting of an Asian super soldier, a blue haired, fractured eyed man, a formerly possessed beat master, and a satanic, egotistical genius, Gorillaz is far from 'normal'.

They are however, the greatest band the world has ever seen, which gives them a lot of privileges and invites to parties. Dinner parties and black and white balls, to be exact.

Now, with an abstract band such as them, they function in a totally different way compared to normal people. To put it bluntly, their definition of 'formal' is different from most people's definition. Not to say they lack the knowledge and understanding of 'formal', it's just that they think differently, causing them to act differently, which ultimately makes others around them raise their eyebrows and question the band's sanity.

Especially with 2D and Murdoc…

Russel and Noodle know how to switch from 'different' to 'normal' at any given time to fit in with 'normal' people.

2D and Murdoc, however, are a totally different story.

Especially Murdoc…

2D stands out as it is, sporting spiked blue hair and eyes that are barely noticeable, he draws unneeded and unwanted attention just by stepping into the room. Not to mention the huge gap in his mouth.

Murdoc does as well, having looks that become less human as he ages, _always _flashing his inverted cross, and just being an attention whore in general, he never fails to claim the spotlight as his.

And pity the person who he stole it from…

Over the years, Gorillaz have overcome many hardships and still managed to stay a dysfunctional family. People never truly change, attitude changes, _maybe, _but straying from the character they've permanently been molded to be?

I don't think it's possible.

This theory would be tested when they received a letter in the mail today.

Noodle was the one to retrieve the bills, fan mail, and other miscellaneous post being delivered to their residence when a particular envelope caught her eye. Being fancy looking with etched floral designs and red ribbons, she scrunched up her and ambled inside.

Russel, 2D, and Murdoc sat on the couch in the living room trying to find a good show on the telly other than those God-awful American sitcoms, which in reality lack the 'humor' department and excel in the 'stupid' department. As usual, Russel took up the space on the couch, causing the singer and bassist to be smashed against each other and complain about it, but neither one making an effort to move.

"Anyone expecting a letter?" Noodle questioned while holding up the letter in question so the boys could see.

Russel shook his head, 2D said no, and Murdoc grunted.

"Who is it from?" the percussionist asked.

"There's no return address." The guitarist confirmed after briefly searching for it.

The other band members each got up and huddled around Noodle.

"Who do you think it could be from?" 2D asked aloud.

"I dunno." Murdoc answered first.

"Me either." Noodle said.

"Maybe we should open it?" Russel suggested.

"Okay." The other band mates agreed.

Noodle slowly and cautiously pulled the silk ribbons and opened the letter.

It turned out to an invitation.

"'Dear Gorillaz," Noodle read aloud. "'We happily and humbly invite you to our extravagant _Black and White Promenade_. There will be many celebrity guests, food, and different bands and orchestras playing there, and we would like you to be among the guests who will be there. Hope to see you soon. Signed…'"

All of the band's eyes widened.

"_Sarah Ward?!" _They all said in unison.

Yes, if you don't know, Sarah Ward is a very popular celebrity. She knows the anarchy of the United Kingdom, for crying out loud! So to be recognized by her is an honor.

"Woah, that's cool!" the blunette said cheerfully."

The others shushed him as Noodle continued. "'P.S; Make sure to bring this invitation, or you won't be able to attend. And only wear black or white formal attire.'"

"Sweet Satan, do you know how much publicity this would get us?! I mean just imagine: a nice looking picture of Gorillaz shaking hands with _Sarah Ward_!"

"I don't know man," Russel started. "Remember what happened the last time we when to a party like this?"

_September of 2005, Gorillaz were invited to a party Diddy threw. _

_Everyone was dressed in their best._

_Gorillaz however, not so much._

_Russel wore a black (custom made…) suit with a hat to match. Instead of dress shoes, he wore the new Nike's he'd recently ordered._

_Noodle wore a black ball dress that stopped at her knees along with some black combat boots and a black clip on hat with a couple of black feathers sticking out._

_Murdoc wore his suit opened and the tie loosened with his Cuban heeled boots._

_2D wore his suit strikingly similar to the way Murdoc wore his with high tops._

_To make a long story short; Russel ate the whole buffet, Murdoc got piss drunk off of Ciroc and flirted with all of the women there, then puked on Diddy, 2D pissed Diddy off before Murdoc puked on him, and Noodle wasn't supposed to be there because she was under aged._

"We actually lost a fan…" Noodle trialed off.

"We should make this one count. Who knows, maybe if act like normal people we'd get invited more often.

"Newsflash mate; we are _Gorillaz_, in case you haven't noticed, WE AREN'T NORMAL!" Murdoc said.

"Yes," Noodle started. "But we can _act _normal for a few hours."

"Noodle-girl's right. I mean, it shouldn't be _that _hard." Russel agreed.

"Yeah!" 2D chirped, smiling a toothless grin.

Sighing, Murdoc gave in to his band mates.

"Good!" Noodle looked at the invitation. "We have three days to normal up as best as we can."

"We'll go shopping for clothes tomorrow?" Russel asked.

Murdoc grumbled. "Whatever."

Little did they know how much effort it takes to be 'normal'.


	2. Day 1-Getting Clothes

**Yaey I updated~**

* * *

Their first day was spent shopping for formal wear. They went to a store called 'The Piping Chinchilla' to shop. Supposedly being an upscale store, they were skeptical upon hearing the name of the store, but their curiosity heightened and they drove there anyway.

"What kind of fucking name is 'The Piping Chinchilla'?" Murdoc berated.

2D, who was riding shotgun beside Murdoc, chuckled and shrugged. "Sounds like a restaurant where they sell chinchilla to me."

"It sounds like a store where they sell fur coats…" Murdoc grumbled.

Russel rolled his eyes. "C'mon guys, quit bein' so negative about things."

Noodle shook her head. "It's better than going to Macy's or something. I heard only rich people shop at this store because it's fancy and expensive."

They pulled into the parking lot of the store and took a look at the building. It was two stories tall and was made of brick painted white and blue. There was a blue wooden sign on the roof that read 'The Piping Chinchilla' in big white, bold letters and 'A Formal Clothing Store' in smaller letters.

"Ooh. Real fancy." Murdoc muttered sarcastically.

The band walked up to the glass doors and pushed their way inside.

Gasps emitted from them all.

The interior had high ceilings and large, waxed tiles.

"Hey, I can see my reflection!" 2D exclaimed as he bent over to look.

Murdoc's eyes wandered to the singer's rump and stayed there for a short while before he shook his head and averted his eyes.

Another customer was looking at 2D out the side of her eye scrunched up her nose as she stared at 2D as if he were an alien from another planet.

2D grinned widely and walked around the store doubled over staring at his reflection until he found himself in front of a saleswoman. She had carrot colored hair tied up into a bun and a burgundy business suit. She tried keeping up a faux smile, but the singer's childlike actions were noticeably pulling it down.

"Hello~" She said with a heavy posh accent. "How may I service you today Sir?"

2D sat up straight and blushed. "Uh, I thought you were selling _clothes_…"

The saleswoman's face twisted in confusion. "I am selling you clothes. What did you think I was- Oh GOD no!" She made a sickened look at the thought once she caught on to what 2D was inferring.

Murdoc, who'd walked up just in time to hear the conversation, shook his head.

"Don't mind him. He doesn't know any better because he's dullard." He bassist said matter-of-factly. She 'tut'ed and shook her head. "Let's go to the back of the store where the men's section is. I'll sell you _clothes, _and _only _clothes."

2D followed her to the back of the store where the men's section was located.

"So, what are you looking for?" She asked.

2D thought for a second. "I'm looking for a suit."

The saleswoman pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please, be a little bit more specific…" She said as she motioned to many racks of suits.

"Well, I'm going to a black and white promenade and it's gonna be real fancy because Sarah Ward is hosting-"

Before he could even finish his statement the saleswoman pulled out some measuring tape and began measuring him.

"Arms out, feet spread."

2D positioned himself.

The saleswoman quickly and swiftly measure 2D's arms, legs, and waist, muttering the measurements along the way. She stood upright again and moved to a rack of suits.

"Black or white?" She asked as she sifted through various suits.

"Black."

She continued looking for a black suit that was 2D's size until she found one. She shoved it into 2D's arms.

"Try it on now." She said as she shoved him towards the changing room.

**MEANWHILE~**

Noodle was walking around looking at the various fancy dresses on the racks, contemplating on which one to get. Some were big and flamboyant, others merely covered the guitarist fully if she were to try them on.

"These are all really pretty," She stated aloud. "But none of them-"

"Capture your personality?" Another saleswoman finished her sentence. She had short jet black hair and doe eyes. She was curvaceous and wore a white fitted blouse with some dark gray slacks.

"Yes, exactly." Noodle replied a bit stunned.

The latter extended her hand. "The name's Madeleine. How can I assist you?"

Noodle accepted her hand. "Hi, I'm Suzuki, but you can call me Noodle." She said with a friendly smile. "I'm looking for a dress that fits my personality well."

Madeleine smiled. "This should be an easy task." She linked her arm with Noodle's. "C'mon, tell me a bit about yourself." She began to walk.

After about 10 minutes Noodle and Madeleine found themselves in front of a rack with dresses. The saleswoman measured Noodle and picked out a dress.

"I'm almost certain this will look perfect on you."

Noodle examined the dress and shrugged before walking into the dressing room.

* * *

Murdoc and Russel were able to choose their own suits and had already purchased the apparel when they went to see what was taking the guitarist so long.

"Hurry up already!" Murdoc rushed.

"Shush. I'm almost done!" A zip was heard before she stepped out.

Russel and Murdoc's jaws dropped.

Noodle was wearing an all-black double halter dress that tightened at her waist and puffed out a little around her bust. The dress clung to her small curves.

"Just add the right shoes and accessories and it'll look perfect on you." Madeleine said with an approving grin.

"Noods you look amazing!" Russel beamed.

"I gotta agree with Russ on this one." Murdoc said.

"Thanks you guys." Noodle said with a broad smile.

She went back into the changing room and followed the others to see what was taking 2D so long.

"Hurry up in there you damn girl!" Murdoc exclaimed as he pounded his fist on the door to the stall 2D was currently in.

2D stepped out wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and was currently buttoning up the last button on the jacket.

"How do I look?" The singer asked with a gap toothed smile.

Noodle was the first to answer. "You look so hansom 'D!" She made her way towards 2D and wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Yeah, you almost look well tamed." Russel joked as he patted the singer on the back.

Murdoc stayed behind a little and stared at 2D. He'd been looking at him in a different light as of late. And he had to admit, 2D looked _good _in that suit. Not so boyish, and more mature.

"What do you think Murdoc?" 2D suddenly asked.

Murdoc was snapped out of his thoughts. He blinked. "Uh, yeah, everyone looks cute. Can we home now?"

Noodle rolled her eyes and Russel shook his head. "Let's purchase the clothes first."

* * *

They bid the saleswomen farewell and were on their way.

"We've got our formal attire, that's one thing off the list." Noodle said in triumph.

"What's next on the list?" Russel asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Proper behavior."

Murdoc sat up. "You're treating us like six year olds! I think we know how to act at a big party like this."

Noodle shot him a death glare and the bassist shut his mouth.

"Muds, this ain't no 'party' like you think. Your definition of 'party' is flirting with every woman you look at, getting drunk off your ass, and making a zip damn fool of yourself."

"Which is exactly why we need to lay down ground rules on how to act like we're not weirdos that missed the insanity train and decided to crash a party. We will start first thing tomorrow." Noodle added.

Murdoc sat back and folded his arms over his chest.

Tomorrow was going to be a _long _day…


End file.
